glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Doo Wop (That Thing)
Doo Wop (That Thing) by Lauryn Hill ''is featured in the first episode of Season One, The Hellraisers. It is performed by Kaleesha and Kendall with the Cheerios. After seeing that Samantha is disappointed and confused when she is thinking about breaking up with her then-boyfriend, Matthew, after realizing his inappropriate behavior. Kaleesha and Kendall try to help her get through her confusion and convinces her to leave him or it may cause more problems. But Holly and Will discover their performance and believe that they are well-fit for New Directions. This is the very first song in the series. Lyrics '''Kaleesha': Yo, remember back on the boogie when cats use to harmonize like Kendall and the Cheerios: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo Kaleesha: Yo, my men and my women,don't forget about the dean, Sirat al-Mustaqim It's about a thing, uh. If ya feel real good wave your hands in the air And 'lick' two shots in the atmosphere Kendall and the Cheerios: Yeah yeah Yeah yeah Yeah yeah Yeah yeah Kaleesha: It's been three weeks since you've been looking for your friend The one you let hit it and never called you again 'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins You act like you ain't hear him then gave him a little trim To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend Like you wasn't down then you called him again Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him If you did it then, then you probably bump again Talking out your neck sayin' you're a Christian A Muslim sleeping with the gin Now that was the sin that did Jezebel in Who you gon' tell when the repercussions spin Showing off your ass 'cause you're thinking it's a trend Girlfriend, let me break it down for you again You know I only say it 'cause I'm truly genuine Don't be a hardrock when you're really a gem Babygirl, respect is just a minimum Boys messed up and you still defending them Now Kaleesha is only human Don't think I haven't been through the same predicament Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans Fake nails done by Koreans Come again Kendall and the Cheerios: Come again, yeah yeah Come again, yeah yeah Come again, yeah yeah Come again, yeah yeah Kendall: Guys you know you better watch out Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing Kaleesha: The second verse is dedicated to the men More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his women Him and his men come in the club like hooligans Don't care who they offend popping yang like you got yen Let's not pretend, they wanna pack pistol by they waist men Cristal by the case men, still in they mother's basement The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men Need to take care of their three and four kids men They facing a court case when the child's support late Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men The quick to shoot the gun stop acting like boys and be men How you gon' win when you ain't right within How you gon' win when you ain't right within How you gon' win when you ain't right within Uh, uh, come again Kendall and the Cheerios: Come again, yeah yeah Come again, yeah yeah Come again, yeah yeah Come again, yeah yeah Kendall, Kaleesha and the Cheerios: Watch out, watch out Watch out, watch out Watch out, watch out Watch out, watch out Kendall: Girls you know you better watch out Some guys, some guys are only about That thing, that thing, that thing Trivia *This is the first song on the entire series. *This song also marks the first duet of the series. Video Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kaleesha Simone Category:Songs Sung by Kendall Rhodes Category:Season One Songs